Episode:The Wedding
| image = | date = September 12, 1997 | ep_num = 53 | writer = John Semper, Jr. Meg McLaughlin | director = | guest = | prev = The Prowler | next = Six Forgotten Warriors }} :You may be looking for . The day that Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are to be married has come. However, Harry Osborn is not happy with this and plans a day that won't be forgotten. Story Peter Parker and his Aunt May visit a bank, where May withdraws her and Ben Parker's wedding rings from storage and bestows them to Peter for his own upcoming wedding to Mary Jane Watson. Peter is reluctant to take them, but before he can accept them, the bank is suddenly stormed by the supervillain Scorpion. Peter slips away to become Spider-Man, but before he can return, the Scorpion snatches the Parkers' wedding rings from May, intending to use them in his own marriage to his girlfriend Sarah. When Spider-Man appears on the scene, Scorpion takes May as a hostage. Spider-Man pursues Scorpion outside, where he goads him into attacking by hurling insults. An enraged Scorpion releases May and charges Spider-Man, but is defeated after he is knocked into a body of water, where his powered exoskeleton begins to malfunction and he retreats. Spider-Man recovers the rings and rescues May from a collapsing platform. Meanwhile, Mary Jane and Liz Allan visit Harry Osborn at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane where he has been detained. Harry is happy to see them, until Mary Jane reveals that she is to be wed to Peter Parker. Harry is hurt by this news, though Mary Jane explains that she feels she must be the one to tell him, rather than he learn through hearsay. Harry feigns approval, but makes clear that he wishes to be left alone. Liz enquires as to Harry's wellbeing, but he insists that he feels fine. Later, Harry converses with the specter of his father Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, who mocks Harry for his inaction. Enraged, Harry executes an escape from his hospital room, subduing a guard and stealing his keys to effect his departure. Meanwhile, at the headquarters of The Daily Bugle, Peter's boss J. Jonah Jameson argues with philanthropist Wilson Fisk, via telephone intercom, over who will provide the best gifts for Peter's wedding. Jameson, as Peter's employer and self-proclaimed father-figure, states that he knows the top pastry chef in Queens, while Fisk counters that he knows the Queen's top pastry chef. Assuming the identity of the Green Goblin once more, Harry allies with Alistair Smythe and enlists his aid in developing an army of robot goblin soldiers who will accompany him to a wedding, much to Smythe's confusion. The Scorpion also offers his assistance, Smythe having repaired his suit. At the wedding, before the ceremony can conclude, Harry Osborn bursts onto the scene upon his goblin glider, exclaiming his objection to the proceedings. Scorpion and the goblin robots begin attacking the venue, and during the confusion, Peter changes into his Spider-Man costume. He draws their attention away from the evacuating crowd and engages the intruders in combat outside the building. He is soon supported by the Black Cat and Wilson Fisk, remotely deploying a Mega-Slayer robot after recognizing Smythe's design in the goblin robots. Spider-Man is both appreciative and surprised by the sudden appearance of these allies, wincing at a blown kiss from Cat. Unbeknownst to the combatants outside, Harry attempts to force the attending priest to wed him to Mary Jane, which the priest hesitates to do, and then only reluctantly. Outside, Scorpion and the goblin robots are finally defeated by Spider-Man, Cat and Fisk, although Fisk's Mega-Slayer is destroyed. Spider-Man rushes back inside the building, but Harry threatens to destroy everyone with a pumpkin bomb. At that moment, Liz interrupts the scene and pleads for Harry to follow his conscience, proclaiming her sympathy for his situation, and perhaps even love for him. Harry, realizing that someone may truly care for him, rather than his own father, surrenders himself to Liz and asks that he be taken back to Ravencroft for help. The planned wedding then resumes, and Peter Parker finally marries his love, Mary Jane Watson. The two then depart in an old van gifted to them by Jonah Jameson, who joyfully remarks that Fisk would never have thought of it, to which Peter humorously agrees. Plastered with anti-Spider-Man news clippings, the van's exhaust pipe coughs and splutters as the vehicle leaves, trailing cans behind it, as Mary Jane throws out her bouquet of flowers. Observing the scene, the specter of Norman Osborn, trapped in limbo and infuriated at Spider-Man's happiness, cries out for Harry's attention in vain. Quotes Trivia Goofs Continuity Background The demonic version of Spider-Man that Harry dreams about is based on Spider-Man villain Doppelganger, sans the additional arms. Doppelganger is a creation of an evil version of Adam Warlock. This is the closest the character ever got to appearing in animation. Reception External Links *Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:Spider-Man Episodes Category:Season Premieres